An alternatively powered vehicle such as a battery electric vehicle, plug-in hybrid electric vehicle, etc. typically includes a power storage unit (e.g., traction battery) used to store energy for moving the vehicle. Energy stored by this power storage unit may be replenished by electrically connecting a charging system associated with the power storage unit with a power distribution circuit remote from the vehicle (e.g., plugging in the vehicle). The cost to charge the power storage unit may depend on the time of day during which charging is performed and the efficiency of the charging operation.